skylandersfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:Listadepersonajes
}} | air=DFF; | dark=DFF; | earth=FEC; | fire=FDD; | life=EFC; | light=DFF; | magic=EDF; | tech=FFC; | undead=EEF; | water=CEF; | B0E0E6;}}; border: 2px solid #000000; text-align:center;" |- ! align="center" style="background:#CDCDCD; border: 1px solid #a3bfb1;" width="100%" |''Skylanders'' |- | }}|light||collapsed}}" width="100%" |- ! style="background: #FFDF00; border: 1px solid #a3b0bf;"|''' Skylanders de luz ' |- |'Skylanders: Trap Team Knight Light - Spotlight Skylanders: SuperChargers Astroblast '''Contrapartes Legendary Astroblast |} }}|air||collapsed}}" width="100%" |- ! style="background: #ADD8E6; border: 1px solid #a3b0bf;"| Skylanders de Aire ' |- |'Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Lightning Rod - Sonic Boom - Warnado - Whirlwind Skylanders: Giants Jet-Vac - Swarm '''Skylanders: Swap Force Boom Jet - Free Ranger - Pop Thorn - Scratch '''Skylanders: Trap Team Blades - Gusto - Fling Kong - Thunderbolt '''Skylanders: SuperChargers Hurricane Jet-Vac - Stormblade '''Minis Breeze - Pet-Vac '''Contrapartes Buttered Pop Thorn - Elite Whirlwind - Gourmet Gusto - Legendary Blades Legendary Free Ranger - Legendary Hurricane Jet-Vac - Legendary Jet-Vac - Polar Whirlwind Power Punch Pet-Vac |} }}|life||collapsed}}" width="100%" |- ! style="background: #228B22; border: 1px solid #a3b0bf;"| Skylanders de vida ' |- |'Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Camo - Stealth Elf - Stump Smash - Zook Skylanders: Giants Shroomboom - Tree Rex '''Skylanders: Swap Force Bumble Blast - Grilla Drilla - Stink Bomb - Zoo Lou '''Skylanders: Trap Team Bushwhack - Food Fight - High Five - Tuff Luck '''Skylanders: SuperChargers Super Shot Stealth Elf - Thrillipede - Turbo Charge Donkey Kong '''Minis Barkley - Whisper Elf '''Contrapartes Autumn Stump Smash - Builda Grilla Drilla - Dark Turbo Charge Donkey Kong - Dark Food Fight - Dark Stealth Elf Dark Super Shot Stealth Elf - Elite Stealth Elf - Elite Zook - Fireworks Zook - Frosted Food Fight Gnarly Tree Rex - Gnarly Barkley - Instant Food Fight - Jolly Bumble Blast - Legendary Bushwhack Legendary Stealth Elf - Legendary Zoo Lou |} }}|undead||collapsed}}" width="100%" |- ! style="background: #808080; border: 1px solid #a3b0bf;"| Skylanders de Muerto ' |- |'Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Chop Chop - Cynder - Ghost Roaster - Hex Skylanders: Giants Eye-Brawl - Fright Rider Skylanders: Swap Force Grim Creeper - Night Shift - Rattle Shake - Roller Brawl Skylanders: Trap Team Bat Spin - Funny Bone - Krypt King - Short Cut '''Skylanders: SuperChargers Bone Bash Roller Brawl - Fiesta '''Minis Eye-Small - Hijinx '''Contrapartes Elite Chop Chop - Elite Ghost Roaster - Fortune Funny Bone - Frightful Fiesta - Grill Master Chop Chop Hallows' Eve Hex - Legendary Bone Bash Roller Brawl - Legendary Chop Chop - Legendary Grim Creeper Legendary Night Shift - Nitro Krypt King - Quickdraw Rattle Shake - Skeletal Cynder - Snowler Brawl |} }}|earth||collapsed}}" width="100%" |- ! style="background: #DEB887; border: 1px solid #a3b0bf;"| Skylanders de Tierra ' |- |'Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Bash - Dino-Rang - Prism Break - Terrafin Skylanders: Giants Crusher - Flashwing '''Skylanders: Swap Force Doom Stone - Rubble Rouser - Scorp - Slobber Tooth '''Skylanders: Trap Team Fist Bump - Head Rush - Rocky Roll -Wallop '''Skylanders: SuperChargers Shark Shooter Terrafin - Smash Hit '''Minis Bop - Terrabite '''Contrapartes Birthday Bash - Dark Slobber Tooth - Elite Dino-Rang - Elite Terrafin - Granite Crusher Jade Flashwing - Legendary Bash - Nitro Head Rush - Rocky Egg Roll - Steel Plated Smash Hit Sundae Slobber Tooth |} }}|fire||collapsed}}" width="100%" |- ! style="background: #FF531A; border: 1px solid #a3b0bf;"| Skylanders de Fuego ' |- |'Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Eruptor - Flameslinger - Ignitor - Sunburn Skylanders: Giants Hot Dog - Hot Head '''Skylanders: Swap Force Blast Zone - Fire Kraken - Fryno - Smolderdash '''Skylanders: Trap Team Ka-Boom - Torch - Trail Blazer - Wildfire '''Skylanders: SuperChargers Lava Lance Eruptor - Spitfire - Hammer Slam Bowser '''Minis Small Fry - Weeruptor '''Contrapartes Cupid Flameslinger - Dark Blast Zone - Dark Hammer Slam Bowser - Dark Spitfire - Dark Wildfire Eggsellent Weeruptor - Elite Eruptor - Flip Flop Fryno - Legendary Ignitor - Jade Fire Kraken Molten Hot Dog - Volcanic Eruptor |} }}|water||collapsed}}" width="100%" |- ! style="background: #4169E1; border: 1px solid #a3b0bf;"| Skylanders de Agua ' |- |'Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Gill Grunt - Slam Bam - Wham-Shell - Zap Skylanders: Giants Chill - Thumpback '''Skylanders: Swap Force Freeze Blade - Punk Shock - Rip Tide - Wash Buckler '''Skylanders: Trap Team Echo - Flip Wreck - Lob-Star - Snap Shot '''Skylanders: SuperChargers Deep Dive Gill Grunt - Dive-Clops '''Minis Gill Runt - Thumpling '''Contrapartes Admiral Thumpback - Dark Snap Shot - Dark Wash Buckler - Elite Gill Grunt - Elite Slam Bam Holiday Wash Buckler - Instant Snap Shot - Legendary Chill - Legendary Slam Bam Merry Snap Shot - Nitro Freeze Blade - Surfer Slam Bam - Winterfest Lob-Star |} }}|magic||collapsed}}" width="100%" |- ! style="background: #E699FF; border: 1px solid #a3b0bf;"| Skylanders de Magia ' |- |'Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Double Trouble - Spyro - Voodood - Wrecking Ball Skylanders: Giants Ninjini - Pop Fizz '''Skylanders: Swap Force Dune Bug - Hoot Loop - Star Strike - Trap Shadow '''Skylanders: Trap Team Blastermind - Cobra Cadabra - Déjà Vu - Enigma '''Skylanders: SuperChargers Big Bubble Pop Fizz - Splat '''Minis Mini Jini - Spry '''Contrapartes Buddy Wrecking Ball - Charming Cobra Cadabra - Dark Spyro - Elite Spyro - Elite Voodood Enchanted Hoot Loop - Enchanted Star Strike - Hoppity Pop Fizz - King Cobra Cadabra - Legendary Spyro Legendary Déjà Vu - Love Potion Pop Fizz - Mystic Star Strike - Punch Pop Fizz Royal Double Trouble - Scarlet Ninjini |} }}|tech||collapsed}}" width="100%" |- ! style="background: #FFA500; border: 1px solid #a3b0bf;"| Skylanders de Tecnología ' |- |'Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Boomer - Drill Sergeant - Drobot - Trigger Happy Skylanders: Giants Bouncer - Sprocket '''Skylanders: Swap Force Countdown - Magna Charge - Spy Rise - Wind-Up '''Skylanders: Trap Team Chopper - Gearshift - Jawbreaker - Tread Head '''Skylanders: SuperChargers Double Dare Trigger Happy - High Volt '''Minis Drobit - Trigger Snappy '''Contrapartes Elite Boomer - Elite Trigger Happy - Kickoff Countdown - Knockout Jawbreaker Legendary Trigger Happy - Legendary Bouncer - Legendary Jawbreaker - Lucky Boomer New Year's Countdown - Nitro Magna Charge - Springtime Trigger Happy |} }}|dark||collapsed}}" width="100%" |- ! style="background: #46468c; border: 1px solid #a3b0bf;"| Skylanders de oscuridad ' |- |'Skylanders: Trap Team Blackout - Knight Mare Skylanders: SuperChargers Nightfall |- | |} |} }|air|Categoría:Skylanders de Aire}} }|life|Category:Skylanders de Vida}} }|undead|Categoría:Skylanders de Muerto}} }|earth|Category:Skylanders de Tierra}} }|fire|Category:Skylanders de Fuego}} }|water|Category:Skylanders de Agua}} }|magic|Categoría:Skylanders de Magia}} }|tech|Categoría:Skylanders de Tecnología}} }|light|Categoría:Skylanders de Luz}} }|dark|Categoría:Skylanders de Oscuridad}} This is a navigation aid used on the item pages. To use it, simply add the following code to a page: :Optional parameters are: *|air''' Use on pages about Skylanders of the air element. *'|life' Use on pages about Skylanders of the dark element. *'|undead' Use on pages about Skylanders of the earth element. *'|earth' Use on pages about Skylanders of the fire element. *'|fire' Use on pages about Skylanders of the life element. *'|water' Use on pages about Skylanders of the light element. *'|magic' Use on pages about Skylanders of the magic element. *'|tech' Use on pages about Skylanders of the tech element. *'|light' Use on pages about Skylanders of the undead element. *'|dark' Use on pages about Skylanders of the water element. Category:Navigation Templates